Preferential Treatment
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Sleeping with the Master has many advantages. And even when it doesn't, Mira makes them up for herself...much to Laxus' displeasure. - One-shot.


Preferential Treatment

"So does this mean that I get special treatment now?"

Laxus paused his shaving, glancing over at Mirajane. She had taken to sitting up on his counter top, his shirt from the night before still the only thing she was wearing.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the Guild Master," she reminded. "So does this mean that I get special treatment? Since I'm your girlfriend and all?"

Snorting, he went back to shaving. "You're not my girlfriend."

Mirajane huffed. "You're not fun, Laxus."

He only rolled his eyes as he looked back at the mirror and beginning to shave again. "So are you gonna shower or what? 'cause you're about to be late."

"I don't have to go in today, remember?"

"When'd you run this by me?"

"Right now. Special treatment, remember?" Mira winked over at him, giggling into her palm when it caused him to knick himself.

"Damn it, Mira!"

"Not my fault." She wiggled her nude butt on his counter which should have been disgusting, but he found that he was kinda of alright with it. "Besides, this is what? The thirtieth time now that we've hooked-"

"Thirty-first."

She knew he was bullshitting her, but decided to give it to him. "See? You're such a good boyfriend all ready, keep track of dates and all."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Right, Laxus. We have to keep this a secret. Kinda like undercover agents. Or, ooh! You're kinda like a prince, huh? And I'm a maid? But we can't be together because-"

"You sound like Erza."

That made her frown and jump off the counter. "You know, when most people hook up with their bosses, it's a lot more fun."

Grunt.

"You could at least kiss me goodbye." She crossed her arms, turning to give him her back. He only watched her in the mirror with a sigh. "Since you're being so mean to me."

"Take a fucking shower, alright? And I'll make breakfast. Okay?"

"Mmmm…am I your girlfriend?"

"Mirajane-"

"Fine, I'll take a shower and get ready. But you better not have used all the hot water, Laxus." She poked his back while she passed before pulling his shirt over her head, leaving her completely naked. Laxus did take a moment to admire that before shaking his head.

"You little fucking demon," he grumbled with a sigh. "How did this even happen?"

* * *

There was actually a pretty simple answer to that question. When it was revealed that Laxus was the next Guild Master, there was probably no one more ecstatic than…well, Laxus. Everyone else was kinda iffy on it. Except Mirajane. And as she had been Makarov's right hand for the past few years, it was easy for Laxus to fall back on her too. Which led to late nights at the guildhall, cleaning up together, and then dinners occasionally, because they both just needed some time away from everyone. And it just kinda…happened.

She'd only slept over a handful of times, but he expected that number to steadily rise. Even as he walked around the guildhall that day, watching her tend to the bar as usual, he knew that it was very likely he'd be taking her home that night.

Not that he could spend all his time focusing on Mirajane. He did have a guild to run.

"Hey! No fair, Gray! You think that you can just steal that last piece of chicken like that?"

And then there was Natsu. Gah! There was always Natsu.

"I didn't steal it," Gray grumbled as Natsu jumped up to fight him over it. "I bought it. I was kind enough to give you a piece, but-"

"No way! That is not how I remember it going down."

Laxus would have just let them have at it, had the two idiots not decided to start brawling just as Mirajane was walking by with a tray of beers. She was so distracted talking to Lisanna that she didn't notice them and somehow ran into them (more like they ran into her), which of course spilled those beers down the front of her dress.

"Hey!" Laxus easily made his way across the hall over to them. Where was Erza when you freaking needed her? Wasn't it her job to corral the two of them? "You idiots notice something? Huh? Haven't you-"

"It's alright, Master." He'd never get used to Mira calling him that, but part of him knew that she was just using it in a sardonic way anyhow. Then she smiled at him, even though her dress was stained through. "They were just-"

"Come here."

Lisanna was trying to dab at the too huge stain with napkins (as annoying as she was, she sure was cute), but Laxus just grabbed Mira's arm before jerking her towards him. As he was leading her off, she merely giggled and asked,

"Are you gong to punish me, Master? For getting all messy?"

"Knock it off." He led her up to the infirmary as they kept some extra generic clothing up there, where he tossed her away from him. They were alone, but still at work, after all. "Now find something to wear until your lunch break. Then you can go home and-"

"No fair." Mira made a face at him. "You know, the preferential treatment is turning out to suck."

"I told you that I wasn't giving you any of that!"

"And I said that you are. Or you're going to start." She went to sit down on one of the infirmary beds. "I think I should get to go home."

"And why would you get to go home, Mira? Huh?"

"I work with beer all day, Master." She pointed to her shirt. "I just had some spilled on me. Traumatic enough?"

Groaning, he rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes sockets. "Mirajane-"

"What's it gonna take then, Laxus? Huh? I mean, I thought I put out really well last night." She patted her lip, as if in deep thought. "Ooh! Do you want me to do something for you right now? How sneaky would that be? Like the prince and maid-"

"You are going to have to stop talking, woman." He let out a slow breath before removing his hands from his eyes and blinking over at her. She was still looking up at the ceiling, as if something was interesting her.

Nothing, but teasing him.

"Why do you want to get off so badly today, Mira?" he finally grumbled, coming to walk over to her. "Huh?"

"There's a sale, see? At this store that I like? But I-"

"That's all? What do you want? I'll have someone-"

"No, Laxus. I need to go look around for myself." Then she winked at him. "And I need some jewels too."

"What? No, Mira."

Pouting then, she said, "Fine. But I do need off. Preferably soon."

"Mira-"

"Not to mention, I really want out of this dress." She winked. "Not as much as you do though, huh?"

Sighing, he said, "Fine. You can take off. But be back for the night shift, huh?"

"Mmmm…night shift if I get some jewels. No night shift, otherwise."

"Mira-"

"This is called compromising, Master."

"Stop calling me that," he grumbled which only made her giggle. Reaching into his pocket, he said, "Here. Just take my damn wallet then. You are the most expensive-"

"Girlfriend?"

Groaning, he leaned down to kiss her head which only made Mira giggle.

"You're such a great master, Laxus."

"Yeah, 'cause you're getting your way."

"Of course. Why else would I say it?"

When a happy Mirajane skipped back down to the bar, Lisanna only frowned.

"What?" she asked, knowing something was coming.

"I'm taking the rest of the day-"

"That's not fair!"

Mira only stuck her tongue out at her in a rather childish way. Not that Laxus was shocked. Mirajane and Lisanna had a rather petty nature with one another when they were arguing. He chalked it up to them being sisters.

Lisanna wasn't going to stand for that though and continued.

"Just because you're sleeping with Laxus doesn't mean you get to-"

"What?" Laxus came to a stop then. What a day to not be wearing his headphones. What a day. "What are you-"

"Oh, come off it, Laxus." Lisanna gave her sister a stink eye. "You know you only gave her off so she could go to that stupid store she's been talking about. It's not fair, Mirajane."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is-"

"Wait," Laxus growled, causing them both to fall silent. Stalking over to Lisanna, he said, "Mira and I aren't-"

"You don't have to pretend, Laxus." Cana, who was seated at the bar, rolled her eyes. "It's not like Mirajane hasn't told everyone already."

"Wh-What are you-"

"Well," Mira said slowly as she glanced around before shrugging. To hell with it. Looking back at Laxus, she said, "I might have told a few people."

"Threatened a few people is more like it," Gray grumbled from his table where he was once again sitting. Erza had showed up and finally separated him and Natsu. She only nodded at what her teammate said.

"She attempts to hold it over people's heads," Erza agreed. Lucy, who was at the table with them, tending to Natsu's bruised head thanks to Erza, only frowned.

"Mirajane?" she asked. "You guys are saying that Mira-"

"She is a fucking demon," Laxus mumbled to himself, staring at her. She only laughed slightly though.

"Don't act so shocked, Master." She very blatantly began to count the money in his wallet. "I only mention it sometimes, when I need to."

"Need to," he repeated slowly. "By that you mean-"

"When she wants to force one of us to do something," Lisanna complained. "She always says-"

"Well, I am sleeping with the Master." Mira seemed satisfied with the amount of bills in his wallet and looked up. "That only means that I get-"

"I'm not giving you special treatment!" Laxus growled.

"I'm leaving early, aren't I?" She bounced slightly then before turning to head out of the bar. "Bye, Master. Bye, Lisanna."

"Mira, wait up," he yelled, chasing after her. "If you were telling everyone, why did you tell me-"

"We were playing a fun game, huh? Between us? And I was playing a fun game, too. Between everyone else?" She giggled as she opened the guildhall doors. She sounded so sweet. Err, her tone did. Her words were anything but. "Now though, I have to go shopping. So bye, Lax- Laxus! Give that back."

"No, Mira." He had followed her outside only to snatch his wallet back. "You've been bad…apparently very bad. What exactly would you make others do for you?"

"Nothing." She came to a stop then, turning around to glare at him. "Whenever one of the guys didn't tip me good enough, even though you know I show more than enough cleavage-"

"Hey, about that-"

"-I might tell them, a few of them, sometimes, that my boyfriend, Master Laxus, won't be too happy that they aren't tipping well. Or when Erza's just a little too perky for my taste-"

"I thought the two of you were over all that pettiness?" he groaned.

"-I might tell her that I'm sleeping with you and if I want, I can have her kicked out of the guild."

He blinked. "And she believes you?'

"Well, no. She's a little harder to control. But Lisanna-"

"Your own sister, Mirajane?"

"Well, recently she's not too good about covering for me when I want off. So I might remind her that you and I-"

"You're a monster, woman," he groaned. "A real-"

"Demon," she corrected. "Now if you would kindly hand over the wallet-"

"Mirajane-"

"What's the big deal? So you're sleeping with me. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"You make it out to be, apparently."

"I just run the bar," she reminded, still holding out her hand. "It's not like you'd kick whoever I told you out of the guild or anything. Unless-"

"They call her the Queen of the fucking Fairies, Mirajane. No, I can't get rid of Erza."

"Fine." She crossed her arms then before looking around. "But if you can make people tip a little better-"

"Hey, about that boobs stuff, I'm really not cool with you-"

When he leaned down to lecture her though, she reached up and snatched the wallet out of his hands.

"Hey! Mirajane-"

"I won't spend that much," she told him before giggling. "And now that the secrets out…err, rather now that you know it's out, you can start giving me that special treatment-"

"I'm not going to give you-"

"Bye, Laxus." And with one last wave, she set off. He thought about following her, but then only groaned before turning to walk back into the guildhall. Damn demon.

"Laxus."

Ugh. Lisanna was waiting for him back in the hall. He only marched over to her before taking a seat at the bar.

"It's not fair that Mirajane gets to go home early," she complained. "It'd be one thing if she was going to change, but the whole day? To go shopping? I mean, what do the rest of us have to do then? Sleep with you too?"

He blinked. Then, sighing, he said, "Trust me, kid. I ain't interested."

Kinana giggled then as Lisanna turned a bright red. Laxus only shifted to rest his head on the bar with a sigh.

One Strauss was far too much for him as it stood already.

* * *

**Yeah, so this totally became a totally different way of writing Laxus and Mirajane than I usually do. That wasn't intended from the start, but it slowly turned out that way. Halfway through, I thought about going back and starting the whole thing over, but then I figured I'd just go with it. Not all stories have to be serious or in character, right?**

**Side note. I can't be the only one that totally wants Laxus to be the next Master right? _Right_? **


End file.
